


Trapped in the Treehouse

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: Prompts:“If I die, I’m haunting you first.” // “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” // “That was kind of hot.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Trapped in the Treehouse

“Spencer!” you called, peering over the edge. “Come up here.”

His reply was immediate. “Absolutely not. Do you know how many treehouse related deaths there are each year? Not to mention the fact that you don’t know how old or structurally unsound this one is.”

You blew a raspberry in response. “You’re no fun.” Spencer’s continued tangent went in one ear and out the other as you left the little porch and crawled through the door. The inside of the treehouse was tiny and you just barely fit in. “It’s cute up―” You felt the cracking noise before you heard it. “ _Damn it!_ ” Your foot had gone right through the rickety floorboard; you tried to pull it out, but the more you wiggled, the farther through your leg went.

Spencer’s voice was laced with panic. “Y/N, are you alright?”

“Uhhhhh… I’m―I’m kind of stuck.” There was a pause before you heard the sound of footsteps up the ladder. Spencer’s face appeared in the doorway and you watched as his look of concern turned into one of absolute amusement. “ _Don’t_ ,” you said with a pointed glare, “you dare say I told you so.”

Spencer just let out a hum of acknowledgment in response. “I didn’t say a word.”

_**“If I die, I’m haunting you first.”** _

He rolled his eyes at you. “No one’s dying today.” He reached his hand into the treehouse, pulling uselessly on your leg. “You can’t get out?”

“No, I’m just hanging out here with my leg through the floorboard because it’s _fun_ ,” you snapped half-heartedly, torn between laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation and grimacing at the splinters digging into your calf. “Come on genius, do something genius-like and get me out of here.”

“Okay, we can do this.” He ducked down to examine the other side of the hole where your foot dangled. His head popped back up, his face contorted in thought. “Well, I can’t come up there because then the entire thing might come down. We need to make the hole bigger.”

“Alright, so what’s the plan?”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Spence― _Spence_! You’re really going to just leave me up here?” No response. He really had left you up there. You sighed, giving it one last try at pulling your leg up. It was no use. _God_. You hated when Spencer was right. The structure began to wiggle under the weight of him climbing back up the ladder.

“Alright, I’m back.”

 ** _“Welcome back.”_** You shot him a dirty look. ** _“Now fucking help me.”_**

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You might want to drop the attitude.”

“Spence,” you whined. “I love you, I promise. I just want to get out of here.”

“Maybe you’ll remember this the next time you want to climb up into a random treehouse.”

“ _Spence_. Focus, please.”

He chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket-knife. “I’m glad you decided to keep this in the car.”

“What the hell are you going to do with that puny thing?”

“I’m going to make the hole bigger,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Give it to me.”

Spencer leveled his gaze at you. “You’re the one who got stuck up here. I don’t know if I should trust you with sharp objects right now.”

You debated arguing with him but he had a point. You let out a defeated sigh before nodding. “Alright. Let’s see it.”

He reached back through the doorway, balancing precariously on the ladder. He wrapped one hand around your calf in an effort to stabilize it before beginning to saw carefully through the wood. Luckily enough, it was just as old and structurally unsound as he had predicted. It only took a few minutes to break through it, widening the hole just enough for you to pull your leg out.

You exhaled slowly, the tension leaving your shoulders. “Thank god.” You rubbed a hand over the scratch marks on your leg before beginning the descent down. Spencer waited on the ground, hand outstretched to help you off the ladder. You hopped down, wrapping one arm around his waist and pulling him to you. “My savior,” you said with a laugh. **_“That was kind of hot.”_**

Spencer pulled back to look at you, giving you a once over with wide eyes. “Did you hit your head up there?”

You smacked him lightly on the arm. “Oh, just shut up and take it.”


End file.
